


Silent Devotion

by YMFaery (Young_Murdered_Faery)



Series: Weiß Side B AU [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-12
Updated: 2005-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Young_Murdered_Faery/pseuds/YMFaery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feelings can't be controlled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Girls' Night Out" challenge at wk_100. Set during/post-Gluhen.

She knew it was hopeless. But she couldn't control her feelings, and gave up long ago.

She knew Queen pitied her--she could see it in her eyes. Knight's resentment blinded him. The others displayed no awareness, but she wasn't fooled.

Others' opinions mattered little.

She wished to ease his burden, even minutely. She always forwarded Naoe's calls, and prepared his beverages to his exact preferences. She avoided bothering him with minutiae, and filtered the messages from demanding relatives, including those from his grandfather.

She suspected he knew. She hoped it didn't trouble him. She knew she was too old.


End file.
